Number 492: Courage
by The Ben Who Must Not Be Named
Summary: This is the second one-shot for Kitty/Alistair. This is a part of Ben's Big One Shot List.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except maybe the exclusive rights to this ship, since KittyChesireluv wants me to right this.)**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Ben… has returned! Temporarily. You see, I was thinking about what ship to write next. There are many ships out there… but I just wasn't feeling it for any of the other fandoms. I love writing one-shots for this fandom** _ **so**_ **much. So much in fact… I'm doing my first repeat.**

 **Most people love this ship (I've had two dislike it), but I'm bringing back Kitty/Alistair. I'm sure those of you who** _ **love**_ **this one are screaming 'WE LOVE YOU BEN!' Thank you, I appreciate it. This one takes place** _ **after**_ **the first one, just so I can work off of what I already had. It won't be a full length story, but any ships I do doubles of will be connected in some way.**

 **The number was chosen by a close friend of mine. It's number 492: Courage. Starting to realize my other fic could have been written on this number too, but no matter! Setting scene… ok, how about this. An entire year has past and Thronecoming is upon us again. Alistair is here this time… and he wants to ask Kitty. Boom, got the setting, time for a story!**

One mystery Alistair never bothered to figure out was dances. He never had a girlfriend, so he so no need to rush in and ask a girl to the dance and how he needed to do so.

Until now.

He had been dating Kitty Chesire over a year. It had an odd reaction, everyone shocked he loved Kitty instead of Bunny. However, he was relieved when people soon excepted it and welcomed their relationship. Kitty and Alistair had had the best year of their life.

Up until Alistair realized Kitty wanted to go to the Thronecoming dance. Together. As a couple.

Yeah, Alistair really needed to brush up on more girl secrets.

It wasn't that he didn't want to go. He loved Kitty and he would literally throw himself in the most difficult puzzle alive for her. Granted, given his knowledge on secrets and riddles, he could probably get back out, but that was besides the point. He was worried he would botch up what he was supposed to do and Kitty would be disappointed.

So, one day, as he was walking around the school, he got a brilliant idea. He quickly detoured down a few certain hallways to find his best friend and companion, Bunny Blanc. If men didn't know women, then women _had_ to know themselves. Right?

"Hey Bunny, I have a question," Alistair said, approaching the girl.

"Sure, anything," Bunny said, shutting her locker.

Alistair cleared his throat and said quietly, "Um… if a guy was wanting to ask a girl to the Thronecoming dance… and he wanted it to be perfect and not botch it up… how would he go about doing it?"

Bunny gave Alistair a knowing smile. She had been his comfort throughout his entire life. She was always there for him when there was a secret just out of reach. Kitty was one of those secrets, and Bunny was thrilled Alistair always came to herself for advice on how to impress her.

"Well Alistair, there's one secret about girls you need to know," Bunny giggled. "When you want to ask us to something fancy…"

"Yes?" Alistair said, waiting in suspence.

Bunny booped him on the nose and giggled. "Just be yourself," she said. "Kitty will say yes no matter what you do because she loves you. That and you're a dork. But that's what she loves so much about you."

Alistair smiled thankfully. "Ok. Thanks Bunny. You're the best friend I could ask for," he said and jogged off to find Kitty.

It took him a while, but Alistair found his girlfriend sitting on a bench.

And during that time he had been looking, Alistair was starting to grow more and more terrified.

He knew what Bunny had said was true. He just needed to be calm and everything would work out smoothly. Kitty might have been hard to work with sometimes, but Kitty always loved him. Even when he was a bit absent minded.

Didn't stop the terror though.

"Oh, hi Alistair," Kitty smiled as Alistair took a seat next to her. She cuddled up next to him, making Alistair smile warmly, despite the terror of what he was going to do. "I've been thinking about you," Kitty said with a purr and Alistair scratched her ears. Most people would think this was weird, but Kitty was part cat. She liked being scratched behind the ears.

"Have you?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah, I have," Kitty purred. "I've been thinking about how much of a support you've been for me. I mean, sure, even before we started dating… but after, you have always been there. You seem to have grown a bunch of courage, always being able to tell me your mind and convince me to not pull a prank if it goes too far. I admire that you are always able to keep calm, even if I'm having one of my cat fights."

Alistair smiled down at her, then realized something. "Hey Kitty? If I were to do something for you and I was really nervous about it… what would you say?"

Kitty raised one of her eyebrows but answered, "Well, I would say… don't be. You can do whatever you want for me, but all that matters is that I have _you_. As long as you remember that, you don't need to be nervous."

Alistair smiled, brought his head down and gave Kitty a kiss. When they broke, he said, "Good to know. In that case, I have one more question."

"That is?" Kitty giggled.

"Want to go to the Thronecoming dance with me?"

Kitty gave her boyfriend a knowing smile. "I wouldn't go any other way," she said and the two shared another kiss.

Alistair was afraid of how to do something simple. However, if we always remember that our loved ones love us no matter what we do for them, we can have the courage to do things we may love or not love. And Kitty Chesire knew that Alistair would remember that for as long as they lived.

 **BN: *sniff* I** _ **love**_ **this ship! I admit, this one wasn't** _ **as**_ **good as my first one, which I highly recommend you read. Still though, I love writing for these two. I kind of want it to be canon… no, on second thought, I really want to be one of the few people in the world who write this ship. Again, thank KittyChesireluv for making me do this, because the adorableness wouldn't have happened without her. Remember, feel free to give me any ship from any fandom and a number between 747 and I'll do my best to write it out.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know in a review! Or not! Either works!**


End file.
